I will Wait Forever
by The.Crimson-Camellia
Summary: The tragic deaths of two loved ones have caused great heartache,but when Inuyasha gets ready to tell Sango his feelings,she mysteriously vanishes...into the future and now he will have to wait 500 years to claim her heart.
1. Lost Love New Thoughts

"No! Miroku!"The young slayer ran towards the cursed monk but was pulled back by the strong arms of Inuyasha"Don't Sango! It's too late, you can't save him now.."He turned his head away as Sango stared with wide eyes as the wind tunnel reached it's limit and began to consume their friend."Lord Miroku!"Kagome screamed,tears filling her eyes holding Shippo within her arms. Sango reached out her hand wanting to prevent this tragic end but was powerless and so she turned her head into the hanyou's chest praying for his soul to be set free at long last.

Only as the wind died down did Inuyasha allow his hold on Sango to fall and she immediately ran towards the large crater,only to see a blood stained staff of the monk who is now gone forever. Sango sanks to her knees wanting to cry, but was shocked to find herself with dry eyes. She couldn't cry for him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Inuyasha, whose brilliant amber eyes she's come to drown in were filled with sorrow and understanding. He gave her shoulder a slight squeeze."Sango...I'm sorry,he was a great friend and fought hard to the end.."Sango nodded managing a weak smile and stood"Thank you.I know he did, but it wasn't enough unfortunately..."She lowered her head walking off wishing she could find herself able to cry but her heart refused to open to him.

"Inuyasha? Is Sango going to be all right?"Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with Shippo on her shoulder, both still had tears in their eyes. Inuyasha shrugged still staring at the woman who just stole his heart."I honestly hope so...she's strong enough and she's got us so..we shouldn't worry just give her time"He then folded his arms in his sleeves and walked after her, Kagome quickly behind, leaving the place of death and tragedy in the past.

Returning late at night to Kaede's village Sango changed into her kimono and didnt bother to put up her hair but instead let it flow down to her hips and quickly went to edge of the village sitting herself under the stars with her knees to her chest and her arms holding them tight._ 'What's wrong with me...why can't I shead tears for Miroku...could it be I didn't...'_ She buried her face within her lap confused more than ever.

Inuyasha sighed and stared out knowing she should be left alone. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her but alas he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Just as he turned to go back inside arms slipped around him and a warm soft body pressed itself against his."Inuyasha...please don't go.." He stood there and recognized Sango's heavenly voice and turned to see the hurt and sorrow in her eyes as she looked up to him."Sango...I'm sorry about what happened..."She shook her head hugging him tightly"Please..let's forget it..."Inuyasha knew how hurt she was no he nodded and agreed to walk with her.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked with Sango, her heart really aching for her. she then gasped, her eyes widening as pain shot through her entire body. Blood trickled down her back and she turned in pain and before death took her Naraku's face blurred her vision and down she went. Nobody could hear her last cry as death filled the air.


	2. Naraku

Inuyasha sat beside Sango under the Sacred Tree, their time together was spent mostly in silence until Sango finally spoke."Inuyasha...I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you and the others...I must make you angry alot with my complaining..." Inuyasha widened his golden eyes and turned to her as her head utrned away, her eyes shadowed behind her bangs. He could smell a salty mixture and sure enough crystal-like tears flooded down her face. He immediately took her hand and turned her to face him."Are you stupid? I don't think of you as a burden Sango, you're our friend, our battle comrade. We asked you into our group for a reason Sango, so stop with all the crap and remember we're friends. Always will be by your side..."His nose twitched at the storng ungodly scent of blood and jumped to his feet."Kagome..something's happened!"He pulled Sango up with him but she didn't move."Sango..what's the matter with you? Kagome's hurt and-"He was cut off by the evil grin placed up on her lips."you're not..who are you?"The imposter snickered dark and dangerously.

Sango's spine shivered and an impulse made her jump to her feet and hurry back to the village. Her gut clentching with an uneasy feeling something had gone terribly wrong. Running as fast as her feet would take her she entered to village and immediatly searched the hut and gasped as a pool of blood caught her eyes. She slowly stepped inside and very slowly turned to the corner where blood trailed. To her horror her eyes widened impossibly and she clutched her hands to mouth, bile rising in her throat at the sight of Kagome's mutilated body, blood dripped from every angle and her clothing was torn. The school girl's eyes were open wide, frozen forever seeing the last moment of her life, being brutally murdered and nobody hearing her cried of fear. Sango's knees gave in and she had to place her hand on the wall for balance as her heart pounded and turned her head away finally able to scream.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of a blood curling scream that even the birds from which were perched on branches of tree flew towards the sky screetching out as well."That was Sango's voice..what have you done?"He turned his gaze to the now transformed demon."Looks like the slayer found her too late,Naraku had fun with the killing. Too bad nobody heard her horrible pleas...such wonderful sound a scream creates..."Inuyasha clentched his fist and growled"I hope you're ready to meet your maker!" He charged with his talons flexed out and struck at her but she jumped back."tsk tsk...Shouldn't you focus on the mortal...?"She laughed then gasped as a large weapon struck her heard. She fell forward and glared"You bitch!" The hiraikotsu was caught by the real Sango who's eyes feld flamed and dried tears."You..."In her eyes all she could think about was throttling the demon Naraku sent and so she ran quickly for a mortal and swung her weapon yelling out her battle cry but the demon easily caught it,pulled it from Sango's grasp and flung it back into a tree and sent a kick to Sango's gut pushing her back rolling into the ground.

Inuyasha took the chance and slammed his head into the back of the demon and clawed it's face."Bastard!" Sango's back collided with the well and she groned pulling herself up only to the the demon fly back,blood running from it's head to it's neck. It turned to Sango and smirked quickly reaching for the slayer's throat and held her above the ground,Sango's feet dangling and over the well."Inuyasha...what would happen if I did this I wonder...?"

Inuyasha got to his feet."Don't you dare!" But even as he ran to Sango he saw the horror on her face as the demon released her and the well glowed it's blue color before finally vanishing. Inuyasha slammed his claws into the demon who turned into a puppet and looked down the well only to find dirt and bones. No sign of Sango could be found."No..Sango!" He cried out and jumped in but nothing happened as he hit the bottom._' That's right! Sango had the jewel!'_ He slammed the ground cursing himself. The well was sealed,Sango had gone through...

Without the knowledge of taking a heart with her.


	3. Seperated Through Time

"Gramps! I think Kagome's back!" A young boy's voice was heard as Sango slowly awakened. She pulled herself onto her knees and took a moment to focus. She was inside the well only when she looked up the area was unfamiliar."Is this the other side...?" Sango asked herself as she saw shadows of figures loom over the well."Welcome back Kagome..." An old man smiled brightly as he moved a flashlight to shine directly at Sango causing her to narrow her eyes."Uh...Gramps that doesn't look like Kagome..." "It can only mean one thing..she's a demon!" He reached inside his kimono and Sango stood"Wait! I'm not a demon! Please hear me out..."She broke off as the image of Kagome ran through her mind and she shivered."Actually...I'm here for a reason.."Her voice was so soft she couldn't tell if she said it out loud and made her way up the ladder."You're not going to like this..."Tears shimmered in her eyes and swam down her face and she buried her face in her hands dropping to her knees"Forgive me! I wasn't able to protect her..I left her...Kagome is gone..I couldn't save her.."she burst out barely able to speak through the tears. She couldn't bring herself to face the look on their faces,the anger,the hatred.

"Kagome..." The three looked up seeing Miss Higurashi with tear filled eyes,one by one the tears slid down her face a she dropped her grocery bags and clasped her hands onto her mouth"My little girl..No..please tell me it's not so..."She sank to her knees burying her face in her hands, her father and Sota came to her side also crying. Sango's heart sank and turned away as she forced herself up ignoring her own pain. In time her wounds would heal but she knew their's were eternal,forever a hole in their life. "Hold it child" Sango turned seeing the old man grasp her arm."Where are you going with those wounds? Stay here and we'll take care of it" Sango's eyes widened with amazement."But...why would you help me...I didn't...I let her die..." The old man smiled sadly" Don't put the blame on yourself child...Kagome's death was the cause of a demon...it was the Fate she knew was coming..." Sango looked to him."What do you mean..? Did she know she was going to..?" "Yes..this morning she told us about her vision..she knew."

Sango's eyes filled with tears but they locked within her eyes and lowered her head."I see...But I could've prevented it..." She shook her head unwilling to accept this and ran off from the shrine steps and onto the main street,people turned to her noticing her clothing was a bit strnge but she didn't care, she ran as if her life depended on it. Running wherever her feet could take her wanting to run from this place, this life wishing Kagome's life over hers. She had nothing where Kagome had everything,Sango was envious of her and felt Kagome was cheated on such happiness. Panting hard she reached the school grounds,her chest heaving as che tried to catch her breath, she looked at the building and thought of all the different tales Kagome would share and again felt wrong being the one to survive."This can't be right..." She sank to her knees and closed her eyes tightly gripping the dirt" No no no!" She cried out as the sun settled in and the sky darkened. She felt alone...welcoming the silence and solitude. She hugged herself and folded into herself even as the moon rose high."Please...Please forgive me..." She whispered into the night.

Back in the feudal era Inuyasha held onto Sango's hair band that fell from her long chestnut hair...he closed his eyes imagining his fingers gliding through those strands of silk,of carressing her pale skin and seeing her smile bright her beautiful face. He wished to God he had told her his feelings...of holding back like a coward. And now he wasn't able to tell the one woman who he truely loved that he loved her...and that his heart went with her."Sango...I love you...my little taijiya.."


	4. Her New World

3 years have passed since Sango was forced into the present,torn from Inuyasha and the death of her beloved monk and sister have haunted her throughout. She now goes to school though avoids everyone despite people wanting to befriend her. To her living became more like a routine, She got up,ate,went to school(yes she is living a normal teenaged life now),helped at the shrine, and sleep. She was grateful however that Kagome's family accepted her without arguement though she wished they didn't.

It would have been so much easier if they hated her for allowing such a thing to happen to their daughter when it was her duty to protect her. But alas they welcomed her with open arms and warm smiles that still brought tears to her eyes. Sometimes as she lay awake in bed staring into the ceiling,her thoughts drifted unexpectedly to Inuyasha's face. Her heart ached for his touch and she would cry herself to sleep. In her dreams she was back home with Inuyasha and the others, each of them turning towards her with warm smiles and Inuyasha reaching for her hand uttering: Welcome back Sango. But when she awoke she knew it could never be. The well is sealed and she must remain in this world.

Now, as she walked to school in the uniform she'd first glimpsed on Kagome, she sighed lowering her head."Sango! Hey Sango!" Upon hearing the voice Sango stopped in her tracks and turned to see her new friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Everyone who knew Kagome have been told she had died of pnemonia and Sango was her closest friend who they adopted from the hospital. For the first few months the students and teachers paid their respects to the family. As time went on things calmed down and people moved on. Sango quickly caught on to the ways of school and has been doing amazingly well. "Today's math test won't be so easy considering it's the end of the term."Yuka announced sighing,math not being her strong point. Ayumi smiled brightly."Aw c'mon you guys it can't be all that hard." They all glared unhappily at her knowing she wouldn't have any trouble aceing the test. Sango smiled giggling softly knowing this must've been how Kagome felt when she was surrounded with these wonderful girls. That thought brought a twinge of pain and fought hard to keep the tears at bay. However they notcied Sango struggling and immediately went about to soothing her.

The test surprisingly somewhat easy was finally over. Sango spent the rest of the class staring outside. The clear blue sky made her smile and watched as two small birds raced by as if playing their own game. Days like these made her remember the old days where they were all together traveling from place to place under such weather and how they'd have a picnic and just relax for a change. Kilala and Shippo running about, Kagome and Sango took off toward the stream and slid off their shoes and rolled up their sleeves and had a splashing fit as they raced into the water. Sango remembered their laughter clearly, that was when she would feel truely alive and could believe herself a normal young woman life with friends and laughter. Turning towards Miroku and Inuyasha she found them smiling at the two and Sango realized with immense joy that Inuyasha's eyes didn't shine upon Kagome, but upon herself. Those beautiful amber eyes glowing softly from the sunlight directed at her and his smile was warm and soft. It was then that she realized she was truely in love with not Miroku, but Inuyasha.

"Sango...Sango! Class is over." "huh?"Sango looked up from her memory and turned to Hojo."Oh..I must've been in a daze."She mummbled as she stood gathering her books."I guess so, you seem kinda down though. If you need anyone to talk to don't hesitate to ask. I'm willing to listen."He smiled warmly and Sango smiled back."Thank you but i'm really fine. It's just one of those days where I look back and remember things I had forgotten."Walking side by side to the door he looked at her through the corner of his eye and noticed the sadness in her expression knowing whatever memory she was looking back on was one where she and Kagome were together and happy._Sango...I wish your pain will soon end and you're able to let yourself live without being so hurt._

Waving goodbye as Hojo rode off Sango made her way back towards the shrine. Smiling at Grandpa as he swept leaves from the steps she made her way up towards him. He looked down at her and smiled warmly."Welcome home Sango. I trust you had a good day?" She nodded slipping her back pack's strap onto one shoulder."Yes is was another well day. If you'll excuse me I think I'll help Miyuki start dinner and then see if Sota wishes to do homework together."Laying a gentle kiss upon his aged cheek she raced the rest of the steps and into the house. Slipping off her shoes she called out to her mother."Mother! I'm home!" Making her way towards the kitchen she spotted her getting ready for dinner. Miyuki turned to her and smiled at her."Welcome home dear. I was just about to get dinner going." Sango grabbed an apron and tied it around her waist."I shall help. It is my night I demanded I cook."She smiled as the two women began preparing the family's meal."Welcome home Sango!"Sango turned from chopping carrots at the young Sota who ran from the living room."Hello Sota. Dinner will be ready soon. After why don't we work on our homework together?"Sota smiled."Yeah cool." They had their meal and Sango helped cleared the table and then worked on homework with Sota helping him here and their as they sat on her bed together. After that they played videogames together,brushed their teeth,both getting toothpaste on eachother. And then finally they both fell asleep in her room after she told him a story of the demon slayers. Miyuki and their grandfather smiled at the two sleeping soundly and knew that things were getting better day by day.


	5. I Will Come To You

The sun rose high over the forest trees, shining brightly down across the land of the feudal era. Birds chirping loudly, happy tunes as they flew by. The beautiful warm summer morning was beating down on Inuyasha who was chopping down trees with an axe,his chest bare and well muscled gleaming with a fine sheet of sweat from working hard,his arm muscles straining with the effort of swinging the tool. His golden eyes fixed on his task. Setting the axe down momentarily he wiped his brow with the back of his hand sighing a relief at a break. Looking around the land,villagers working in their fields and grazing their livestock, he smiled softly as people went about their work,having no worries or fears.

Demons have plaqued these lands but few because of Inuyasha guarding them. He drove off the demons until only one attacked a week. They were grateful and knew they had nothing to fear. They knew however that Inuyasha wasn't himself. At times he seemed angry,agitated and sometimes even depressed. Kaede tried numerous times to help him but knew he wouldn't listen. For the past three years he's been working on a way to try and get through the well where he could be with the love of his life. The one who escaped, the one who was taken away from him.

Shaking his head erasing the memories he continued his work. Near noon Kaede had come outside to check on him. Her smile warm as Inuyasha walked to meet her."Inuyasha, ye've been working hard all day. Come and rest while I fix you something to eat." Inuyasha picked up his haori and slung it over his shoulders looking down upon the old woman who had been by his side when he needed someone to confide in though he rarely admitted to it, he thought of her as a surrogate grandmother and she had happily agreed to the title."Thanks Kaede. Sounds great. I just need to bring the wood in the back to stock on the fire." Picking up the numerous logs he broughtthem to the side of the hut along with the others. Again his mind traveled to Sango. Her bright smile as they stared at each other in the river. Her mahogany eyes shining with life and the sun shining her long,silky chestnut hair as she stood in the water with Kagome. He knew then and there he wanted to share the rest of his life with her. He vowed to make his feelings known yet he feared it because he wanted her to know she wouldn't be replacing Kikyo which was probably what she'd think knowing the past he shared with the dead priestess.

Turning towards the sky he knew he would wait for an eternity to be by Sango's side for good. When they were finally reunited he wondered how she'd react, with shock, disbelief,or even sadness or anger. They'd been seperated for far too long and knew she probably accepted her new life and seeing him would only bring the past in her face and unlock the memories she'd hidden deep inside. He didn't want to ruin her life but he wanted to be with her,needed to so bad he ached for the need.

Turning to Kaede she saw the failure in his eyes. He frowned slightly hurting for him. She reached out and put a wrinkled aged hand upon his forearm and gave it a gentle sqeeze."I know how ye feel Inuyasha. The time will come when ye will be with her. Be patient. Be hopeful. Be ready." Satrled by her words Inuyasha just stared wondering what the words indicated. Sitting against the well he thought about it as he turned his head skyward towards the darkened sky. Stars twinkled and brightened his eyes.

_Sango...I will come for you. I will wait until that time comes...I just hope you won't cast me aside as if we never met. That's my only fear. Besides...you owe me my heart back_ He thought,smiling wryly at his own words chuckling lightly into the night."That's right Sango. I haven't forgotten what you've stolen from me. I intend to get it back...and I intend to win yours."


	6. Finally Found

Inuyasha walked down the steps of his home porch,his long black hair tied into a ponytail. His once golden eyes now brown. He looked up to the sky unable to see the moon,he cursed the night of weakness but made his way down the street following his instincts. His red shirt clung to his body as the wind blew harshly past him and his black jeans hugged his legs. Jamming his hands in his pockets he walked down the darkened streets and looked up smirking. "Today I'll find you..And when I do I won't let you escape.." He muttered as he continued on with a smirk clinging to his face.

Sango jerked upright in the classroom feeling a familiar yet strange presence. She turned to look out the class window and saw nothing but clear blue skies._ Strange..I thought I felt him..._ But she knew it wasn't true for they were years apart and nothing could bring him back, and that's what hurt her the most. "Sango. Is something wrong?" Sango looked up to see Yuka and the others looking at her with worried expressions on their young faces. Sango smiled weakly. "No..nothing's wrong.Why?" Eri leaned forward from behind her. "Because you suddenly went pale and your hand was shaking." Sango looked surprised as she looked down to see her hands trembling,embarrassed she placed them into her lap blushing. "I-It's nothing.." She stood up,jammed her books into her backpack and slung it over her shoulders."I'm going to go..I am feeling a bit under the weather." Waving goodbye she walked out hastily into the hall and once she was outside she ran quickly,her heart pounding. Running blindly her thoughts a mess,she really wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran smack into someone and they both fell over. She groaned,shook her head and stared at who she knocked down and her mahogany eyes widened._ 'It can't be!'_

Sighing he pulled the hat's brim lower to cover his eyes. The sun was bright and actually put a smile on his face. His hands jammed into the pocket of his jeans. His shirt open revealing his bare chest. He was lost in a daydream. Her scent filled his nose and he continued,his heart twisting at the thought at finally being with her once more. He's waited too long and patiently and wasn't willing to let her slip away from him again. Closing his eyes be pictured how she would look now. Whould she have longer hair? Shorter? Would she remember him? So many possiblities ran through his mind that he barely realized he fell to the ground. Falling back he felt weight on him and growled."Watch where you're going ne-" He stopped his sentence as he looked up and his golden eyes widened._'Sango?'_

Staring at each other neither of them knew exactly how to react. Here they were finally together once more and yet they couldn't think of a single thing to say. He wanted to say so much to her...and she to him. Finally her brain kicked in and she got hastily to her feet. "Forgive me! I didn't look where I was going." Inuyasha picked himself up and brushed off the dirt."Don't worry about it Sango." He looked straight at her,her hair did seem a few inches longer and was held back with a head band,black with vines designing the accessary. She wore the school uniform he remembered Kagome wearing and a twinge on pain went through him.

Sango stared at him,the golden gaze she remembered,warmth spreading through her body,his ears covered by a black hat worn backwards. He wore a black silk shirt with the hems open revealing his lean muscled chest. His baggy jeans hung low at his hips, she blinked and looked back up to his face."You're here... I thought.."She shook her head,dropped her backpack and threw herself into his arms holding him tightly around his middle."Inuyasha! I've missed you so much!" Her body trembled with the effort to control her wild emotions.

Stumbling back slightly, unprepared for the assault Inuyasha quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady themselves. His heart raced as she held him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her,pulling her closer to his body."I waited a long time Sango. You took something from me and I came to take something from you in return." Sango looked at him,puzzlement crossing her features. "Took something?" Inuyasha nodded and gently gripped her chin tilting it up and leaned down,his lips descending upon her in a soft kiss."You took my heart the day you left me..I intend to take yours in return." He whispered as his lips grazed her ears. Sango smiled closing her eyes."Inuyasha...I already gave you my heart...You've had it for a long long time.." She whispered and she gently kissed him once more. Inuyasha held her against him, wanting the contact,yearning for it. He didn't have to wait any longer and he was happy for that."Sango..Don't you ever leave me again..Even if you do I will hunt you down and pull you back to my side." His clawed fingers gently stroked her hair and she pulled back to stare at him."I wouldn't dream of it...It's been three long years Inuyasha. Laying awake at night thinking about you..and Kagome and Miroku...waiting to hear you say my name and hold me close. I won't let that go..I won't let you go." "Inuyasha! Did'ya find her?" They both turned to see a small boy of about 15 running towards them,his red hair was tied into a ponytail,his bangs hanging over his green eyes. He wore a navy blue shirt with khaki's and white sneakers. Sango's eyes widened."S-Shippo? Is that you!" As the teenage version of Shippo stopped beside them panting he smiled a boyish grin."Been a while Sango-chan." His voice had deepened due to maturity and he had some muscles in his arms."My goodness...you've grown so much." Her smile was bright as she hugged him tightly. Inuyasha smirked folding his arms."Yeah he tagged along,you could call him my little brother seeing as how he's living with me. By the way Sango...?" Sango turned to him,Shippo still locked in her arms."Yes?" Inuyasha stepped closer to her."I had forgotten how beautiful you are..We missed you." Sango blushed and smiled."I missed you too."

"So..Lady Kaede died..?"Sango asked as they sat in Inuyasha's living room in the apartment he's renting. She was told Lady Kaede had died peacefully within her sleep a while ago. They found a new priestess to watch over the village and that everyone was adjusting well. Naraku, still on the loose,has yet to be located."So he may be here in this era as well. He knows you have the jewel and will proabably come after you sooner or later." Inuyasha came into the room with some sodas and potato chips. Sango sighed as she reached inside her uniform and pulled out the jewel which was suspended by a silver chain. "I suppose he would. I just hope innocent people aren't killed. If I have to...that's it! i'll be bait!" Inuyasha and Shippo both widened their eyes spitting out chips and soda. "You'll What?"


	7. The Plan

Shippo and Inuyasha turned to each other,doubt crossing their minds. "Uh...Sango that may not be the best idea you ever thought of." Shippo announced. Sango stood up and began to pace,the wheels in her mind turning."Yes it is. Don't you see? If I draw out Naraku knowing I have the full jewel then I have a chance at eliminating him for good. The Shikon no Tama is it my possession and I can use it to destroy him! It's perfect! Now all I need to do is find a place perfect for luring him out and then---" "Bullshit!" Inuyasha stormed as he stood and gripped her shoulders tightly stilling her movements."Don't be stupid! If Naraku gets his hands on you you won't be alive to even think of using the damn jewel! I lost you once, I won't lose you again for good, especially to Naraku. No way in hell!" Sango shrugged out of his grip." Inuyasha you know as well as I do this's the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of him. I still want revenge for Kohaku,for my family. I won't rest until it's done. I think of it day and night. I have to do this and neither you or anyone else will stop me." Her big cinnamon eyes bore into his golden gaze. He knew she was serious and knew he couldn't change her mind. Her family always came before her own life. He stepped back and nodded."Fine, but you're not doing this alone. You've got me now and I'll be with you every step of the way." "Me too!" Shippo stood,his teenage defiance kicking in."I'm not a little kid anymore. I can help out any way you need." Sango looked from Inuyasha to Shippo back to Inuyasha again. She nodded and smiled."Thank you. Now we need a plan..."

All afternoon they thought of many different battle plans and many have been rejected. Naraku wasn't an enemy to take lightly now that he's full demon and is in a world where mortals could be in serious danger." Okay there's at least one place nobody has been to in years,rumors of ghosts and legends plaquing the old building. I guarantee nobody will find us there." Sango stood stretching her arms above her head,she had changed from her uniform to a black T-shirt with the logo( I'm a BiTcH get used to it) written across her chest and into a pair of faded denim jeans with black heeled boots. Inuyasha looked at the plan and ran a clawed hand through his long silver tresses. "It just might work...but don't get your hopes up too much. He's not stupid. We can't predict what he'll do." Shippo ran down the stairs jumping the last five. "I found this under your bed Sango, maybe we could use it?" Throwing the gun to Sango she caught it with ease."Maybe..it'll at least slow him down if not kill him." Inuyasha blinked at the small handgun."What the hell are you doing with that thing?" Sango waved him off."Relax Inuyasha I know how to use it besides a girl living alone always keeps a gun."She winked and shoved the gun in the waist band of her jeans and grabbed her leather jacket."Alright let's do this thing." Inuyasha and Shippo nodded following her into the night.

Once Sango got Inuyasha and Shippo settled in the building she went outside on the look out for Naraku,the Shikon no Tama handing from a chain around her neck. Her heart beat quickly in anticipation, just thinking of him made her even more determined to kill him. For the sake of Miroku, Kagome, and her family and village. She stopped in her tracks and turned to the left where a dark figure with long dark flowing hair stood on the other side of the street,his sneering grin visible even in the darkness."Well Sango. You anaged to survive..it's been far to long." Sango snickered."I suppose then again waiting just prolongs my pleasure...from the thought of your death."Her eyes glared at him coldly with hatred. He then charged at her with blinding speed and she quickly jumped sidewayds,rolled into a crouch and pulled out her gun firing,the bullets slammed into him and sent him back. His eyes widened as the pain seared his body. 3 holes were visible,one in his torso, and two in his legs."So..using man made weapons. Very clever although it won't stop me. Nothing will." He flew at her once more and she shot forward slamming the muzzle into his heard and shot. He flew back onto the ground,Sango waisted no time knowing it won't hold him for long. She sped back towards the old building,her heart pounding hard. A smile crept onto her face,she wanted to laugh out loud. Turning right she ran through the doorway. Almost immediately Naraku gripped her ponytail yanking her head back and her body against his body. She cried out and worked and pulling him off."I told you I won't be stopped so easily by mortal weapons." Sango gripped his arm,twisted it sharply and threw him over her shoulder into a banister. She then took the jewel from her neck,yanked it off and threw it into the air. "NOW!"


	8. No need to wait any longer

The jewel was hurled into the air and Naraku reached out a long tentacle-like arm out to grasp it when Inuyasha jumped from the stairs,his hands on the Tetsusaiga and slammed it against the jewel. The jewel glowed as the sword absorbed it's form into the Tetsusaiga. Shippo jumped onto Naraku's back slamming a small dagger-like weapon into his back seeming to paralyze him. Inuyasha's sword glowed brightly and Shippo ran to Sango's side and both flew to the floor as Inuyasha raised the blade and slammed it against the air. Sango raised her arm to block it's rays. Shippo waited anxiously,bouncing on the balls of his feet. Sango gasped as Inuyasha's demonic side began to take over. "Oh God..no.." She hoped to Kami she was wrong but Shippo seemed to have grown nervous."What's going on?" His adolesence making him sound annoyed. Sango ran with her gun reloading bullets into it and began firing at Naraku who was begining to change shape."No you don't!"

Naraku slammed into the wall and both looked up as Inuyasha swung down at them."DIE!" "Inuyasha wait!" Shippo cried out when he realized Sango was in the path of the windscar,however it's claw-like appearance was more black than gold. Sango raised her arms as her and Naraku cried out as the attack slammed into them,Sango flew into the wall,Naraku slamming into her causing it to collapse,it's debris falling onto them covering their bodies and cries.

Silence.

Shippo stared in horror as the building fell down. Sango and Naraku no longer in sight. Inuyasha smickered darkly walking over to the pile of debris,his eyes glowing red and his fangs showing through his wicked smile. "Inuyasha stop it! you got him and you also got Sango too!" Shippo ran towards him but stopped as Inuyasha knelt releasing the Tetsusaiga and began moving the debris.

Pulling back a large piece of wood he found Sango's form,her face covered with dust and a few cuts scratched her face and neck. He gently pulled her up into his arms and softly brushed his hands against her face wiping some of the dirt and pushing her hair back.He stood and backed away from the broken shards of wood as the floow collapsed beneath it's weight. Shippo ran over to him."Inuyasha! Is she alright?" Inuyasha looked down at her,his features still that of a full demon."She'll live,she's just unconscous." He walked out of the house,Shippo close nehind holding the Tetsusaiga.

_'Where am I..? What happened?'_ Her vision blurred as her eyes opened slowly,she hissed as pained pounded within her head. Sango brought a hand to her temples gently rubbing them. She smelt blood and dirt and looked at her hands and groaned sitting herself up. "Where do you think you're going?" She turned to see Inuyasha looking at her from across the room. His legs were crossed at the ankles arms folded across his chest. She noticed his demonic features immediately and eyes him warily.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I can control it now. It seems when I fused the jewel with my Tetsusaiga it released my demonic power yet i'm able to stay in control. I'm a full demon yet I'm still me." She smirked at her and moved from the wall to sit on the edge of the couch gently running a clawed hand down her cheek and softly rubbed the side of her neck. "And right now I want to kiss you." Without another word he closed the space between then and captured her lips with his kissing her deeply.

Sango closed her eyes and returned his kiss,her hands wrapping around his waist and running up his back to lock around his neck. She loved the taste of him,the feel of her lips against his.

They pulled back and Shippo snickered entering the room. "I don't know about you too but I think we can relax and not have to worry about Naraku anymore." Sango and Inuyasha turned to him and nodded. Sango turned to Inuyasha and smiled."Promise not to leave me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to her smirking."I can't leave. you still have my heart."

Sango smiled and rested her head against his chest as his strong arms engulfed her in warmth and safety."And you also have mine."


End file.
